


Stop and smell the flowers

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Crack, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I've seen a few fics where Nick is the one affected by sex pollen, how about where it's Joe that gets hit with it. He's so horny and needs to get off so bad. Nick doesn't get it and doesn't know what to do, until Joe is so bad off he HAS to do something. He hesitant and unsure, but Joe is desperate and hurting so he does what Joe asks him for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and smell the flowers

Joe had heard the warning not to take candy from strangers plenty of times. In fact, once he _was_ the stranger. Never once had he heard not to smell the flowers sitting on the table of the sitting area in their hotel room. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd been told to 'stop and smell the flowers' even more than he'd been told not to take the "candy". It was a pretty raw deal, being told to do something, following the command and ending up with _this_.

Grabbing something from Kevin's suit case, Nick let Joe go ahead to their room, said he'd be there in just a second, and shrugging, Joe had gone. When he walked through the door, he breathed in deeply, smiled, watched the dust particles floating in the ray of sunshine spilling through their curtained window, and dropped his bag on the floor a few feet into the room.

At times it could be difficult, switching rooms all the time, and sometimes he missed having the feeling of stability, being able to stay in one place. Mostly though, he enjoyed fresh sheets, the cool, crisp feeling of a new bed. He loved the shampoo, the cleanliness of everything. He liked the mini bar with pistachios. Pretty much everything about hotels, he loved. He even loved when in the sitting area, they placed a vase of fresh flowers for him and Nick who would only get to see them once or twice before they wilted and were taken from the room.

Walking, swinging his body a little, Joe flopped down on one of the white chairs placed before the glass tables. He sank back for just a moment before leaning forward and plucking a flower from the vase, lifting it to his nose and drawing in a deep breath of scent. He felt a tickle up his nose, thought he was going to sneeze, and even took in another sniff at the feeling of it, the tickle stronger than before but definitely not a sneeze. It traveled down his throat, and he gave a short cough as he set the lily down just before he felt his heart rate pick up, eyes widening a little at the reaction. "Shit," he muttered, reaching for the phone in his pocket.

He was holding down a button for speed dial when he heard a phone ringing outside the door and then Nick was walking in. Before he could even hang up, he gasped out Nick's name, dropping the phone to the side of the chair as his dick filled up too fast, too hard and it _stung_. Nick looked up from the bag he was carrying and saw Joe's face, reddening and his eyes kind of wide. "Joe? Are you o- Are you okay?" he asked carefully, stepping in and letting the door fall shut behind him as he dropped his bag to the floor. Joe shook his head furiously in answer, not able to find words as his cock pressed more firm against his jeans. Nick closed his mouth, had been gaping a little in surprise, before rushing over, standing in front of Joe, and leaning down, hands on Joe's shoulders. His brother was shaking.

"Jesus, Joe, what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his eyes, studying his older brother. Joe tried to clear his throat, but everything was feeling strained and he couldn't quite reach the point of speech yet. He let out a low whimper as Nick's hands moved down his arms, his eyes getting lower until he saw the problem and his eyes quickly returned to Joes'. "Oh," he said, and then chuckled a little, not really sure what the big deal was. "Joe... God, would you just - take care of that in the bathroom or something?"

"No," Joe croaked out immediately and Nick's eyebrow rose in question, smirk slipping off his face a little. "No, Nick. Fuck, it's not - this isn't what -" but he cut off there. The throbbing, the thrum that had been flowing through his body, growing, growing started to _hurt_. Eyes falling closed, Joe attempted to inhale and exhale, sit through the pain and just wait it out. It had to slip away, right? But tears grew behind his eyelids, and it felt like an eternity, and if anything the pain just grew, a soft stabbing in his dick, making it too much, just way too much to handle. When he forced his eyes open again, Nick was still looking at him, eyes wide, almost scared. Joe was scared too, nodded his head to tell Nick as much.

"Nicky," he was choking back a sob and Nick had to swallow back something of his own, his heart clenching just a little at the sound.

"God, Joey... what happened? What do - do you want me to call dad? Or, I could just get an ambulance. I mean - what's wrong Joe?" He knew he wasn't being totally clear. Nick had no idea what to do; he'd never seen or even heard of anything like this, of someone being in so much pain because of a stupid, fucking hard-on. It was almost a twitch, as Joe jerked his arm away from under Nick's hand, and Nick couldn't find himself surprised when Joe began rubbing frantically at the bulge in his pants, looking so uncomfortable. "Joe," Nick hissed, eyes unable to pull away from the sight, the needy movements, reckless, unsteady, just going, going.

Eyes closing again, head dropping back to the head of the chair, Joe tried repeatedly, any angle, every angle, harder, softer, nails dragging over his jeans, anything, but he couldn't find satisfaction, only pain as he felt pre-cum release from the tip of his cock. His whole body shivered and he was helpless to it, his hand practically bruising him from the bluntness of his actions, his eyes watering heavily now as he panted, his hips bucking up and riding against his own hand, palm, fist, whatever he was trying in the moment.

"Oh God," he breathed out, low and harsh, a growl more than words, and finally, finally, his hips reaching so far off the chair, his sliding, grinding hand hit Nicks' stomach, he came, a cry ripping from his chest as it thrust into the air just the same, the front of his pants drenched in his release.

The second it was over, out of his system, and his body went flush against the chair, he _actually_ cried, not able to see Nick's surprised, wide-eyed stare clearly through the tears that filled him up, his chest feeling heavy with water, all just to cry, because it hadn't **gone away**. He still ached, _so much_ and his heart was pumping blood so fast he felt like he might explode, have a heart attack. This was how he was going to fucking die, but he paused the tears as Nick's hands cradled his face, as he felt Nick slip his knees in at either side of his hips, straddling him as he carded his hands through Joe's hair.

Trying not to cry himself, Nick whispered softly, rhythmically, "I don't know what to do... I don't know how to help. Tell me how to help Joe. Just tell me how, and I'll fix it. I'll make you better, please." His voice was soft, and a little edgy from holding back, but it was sure and gentle, filled with warmth, and it almost, _almost_ gave Joe comfort.

"Nicky, please. Just -" he breathed out, heavy-laden, "In you. Can you -" Nick's fingers stopped their careful movements on Joe's head, his lungs stopped working, and his eyes grew scared. He knew what Joe was asking for; it was obvious, and real.

Swallowing, Nick looked around, and then back down at Joe who was staring at him like his absolute last safety net. "Okay," Nick whispered, more to himself, letting himself know he was seriously going to go through with this. "Okay," he repeated to Joe, "Just a second." Joe groaned, eyes shut tight, lines around his eyelids, cheeks so red he looked feverish. Nick hated to leave him there, wish he weren't so afraid so that he could just give Joe what he needed then and there, but he couldn't.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered to himself after slipping off Joe's lap, leaving his wrecked brother to dig through his bag for something, anything, sighing in relief when he found a bottle of lotion. His fingers, shaking, slipped over the button of his jeans, yanking and yanking until the button popped open and his zipper slid down in the force as he pulled them down and kicked them off. "Fuck," he whispered one last time, moving back to Joe quickly, his boxers being tugged down by one hand.

"Joe," he said, frustrated, scared, yet sympathetic when he saw Joe was jerking at himself through his jeans again, unable to even remove his own pants. He threw the bottle of lotion into Joe's lap, falling onto the seat at the opposite side of the phone, and removed his brothers' jeans and boxers as quickly as possible, huffing out a nervous breath when they got caught at Joe's feet. Finally his fell completely off too, after one last tug.

Terrible as it was, Nick was already hard as he began slicking up his fingers with lotion. He'd never done this before, but he knew if Joe's - if his brothers' - if he was going to have it - it was going to hurt if he didn't stretch himself out first. As quickly, through as much pain as he could take, he reached too his hole and slipped one finger in, sliding it in, wincing, but making himself move faster, slipping in another one just too fast. As he pumped his fingers in and out, scissored a bit, Nick kept reminding himself, this was for Joe.

When Joe sounded like he was ready to burst, probably because he just came again, right in front of Nick, cum spreading over his stomach where some had already seeped onto it, Nick growled, climbing back over his brother, and without giving Joe a chance to move from his shaky release, took Joe in hand and slid himself over his shaft, crying out a little as it went in rough at first. When he had Joe inside him completely, Joe gasped out, looking at Nick in some kind of awe Nick could barely see as he tried to stop the tear that was threatening to roll out of his eye and onto Joe's shirt.

Nick lifted himself up though, finding courage to continue, even if it ripped him up inside, and he could only hope it wouldn't. When he went back down, as hard as possible, it seemed like Joe was finally starting to feel the benefits as he completely stopped crying. Again, Nick pulled up, and glided back down, breathing out heavily and reaching for his own dick, erection half gone, jerking at it to help himself what little he could.

Finally, he gained enough control of himself to lift his hands up to Nick's torso, gazing up into Nick's face and looking back down when all he saw was contortion of pain from the burn that was obviously tearing at Nick where Joe was inside of him. Trying to comfort Nick any way he could, he rubbed up and down Nick's sides before pulling Nick's shirt off of him as his little brother pounded over the top of him, down onto him. It was almost gone, the pain from earlier, though he still needed this more than anything, and he blinked away the last of the tears from his eyes, exhaling in relief when finally, after so much work, Nick's cry became pleasurable, hitting the head of Joe's dick straight into his prostate.

"Nicky, Nicky..." Joe said breathily, heart pounding in his chest from the roaring need still inside of him, the powerful need and love he felt for his little brother, doing everything he could to help Joe, even hurting himself. Joe never wanted him to hurt too, never wanted him to be in pain, but he couldn't take it back now, couldn't withdraw, because he may not have wanted it, but he needed it.

Working too hard to pay attention to Joe's hands on his stomach, his abs clenched tight as he clenched his ass around Joe's dick, trying _so_ hard just to give Joe that final orgasm, to give him what he needed, Nick was surprised, gave a sigh of shock when he felt Joe's hand join his, tugging at his hard-on while the other pulled his face down, cradling his jaw, and pressed their lips together.

More hungry for it than he thought, Nick licked at Joe's lips, licked into his mouth and Joe did the same, their bodies thrusting into each other, fast, tight, frantic with need, yet loving, and somehow gentle in the press of bruising fingertips, the sheen of sweat covering them both, droplets rolling down their backs. Lips, tongues, fingers entwining, bodies pressed close together, and chests heaving into one another, Nick and Joe felt the build up in their stomachs, twisting in their lower bellies like some challenging monster. Begging release, pounding against them, influencing their movements and making them erratic, Joe and Nick moaned, almost screamed into each others' mouths as their orgasm hit them. One after the other, Joe's cum filling Nick, pulsing against his prostate as Nick shook above him, losing energy to actually kiss, just gasping and sharing air with Joe as he released between them. A low mewl falling from his mouth as it stopped, as both of their heart beats seemed to steady against each other's chest, and Nick fell into Joe's arms, his face nuzzling deep into Joe's neck as Joe let his head rest against his little brothers'.

"I love you so much, Nicky. Thank you so much... Love you so fucking much..." Joe sighed rubbing a lazy hand over his brothers' sweat-slick back, letting his hands fall to Nick's waist and carefully, slowly lifting Nick off of him. Nick whimpered into his skin a little, sore and aching, Joe experiencing a dull pain too. "Love me, Nick," Joe said, not sure if it was a question, but Nick nodded his head never the less, and they fell asleep, curled together in the chair.


End file.
